


The Swamp of Sorrow

by RockyWorkshop



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Mentions of Morgana, uhh first story after watching neverending story whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyWorkshop/pseuds/RockyWorkshop
Summary: Angor Rot and his older sister, Zeannu, took the chance to find the Eldritch Queen. But along their journey, Angor notice his sibling losing hope in the worst of times.





	The Swamp of Sorrow

Angor Rot would have ever thought that his older sibling would lose hope.

 

He was young, that’s for sure. A young, adult troll who only ever wanted to protect his people and grow up happy. That’s how it was, until the Gumm-Gumms attacked his village. Him and his many siblings fought with all their strength, their will to save their people from such evil so strong, but it slowly wore away. With little to no strength remaining, Angor Rot and his older sister, Zeannu, plan to seek help. They knew their siblings would be against it, shouting how they will be enraptured by her _power,_ her _wickness_ , her _immortality._ But they did it. Zeannu and Angor Rot packed and awaited for their long journey ahead. Neither of them expected to search for _Baba Yaga, The Eldritch Queen_ , **_Morgana._**

**** They only meant to walk through the  Болото печали as a quick path to get to the Pale Lady.

Angor Rot slowly pushed through the swamp, his legs being pulled by the mud and goopy plants. The water was cold, even making him, a man of stone, shiver. When looking around, he knew that Zeannu and him had to get out, and fast. The skies were gray and filled with rainstorm clouds, with dead, stalking trees sprouting from every corner of their view. The blackened waters held no life, only to leave behind bones of dead fish and skins of dried up frogs. The air left a thick, dreading stink, engolping their lungs where it would be hard for any form of life to breathe in. This. This was the Swamp of Sorrow. Tales of it being cursed with despair and decided to take their life in the calming waters of the swamp. Due to the curse, the swamp will take anyone who allows themself to lose hope, allowing them to sink further and further into the abyss. 

Angor Rot heaved his leg over a log, trying to get over until he heard the faint whisper of his name. “Angor…” Zeannu stood still in the thicken waters. He turned to her. “Yes, Zeannu?”    


“Why are we here?” Her shoulders hung low, her head dropped as her eyes barely look up. Angor let out a small chuckle. “They say that we’ll get to her quick-”

“No, I mean-” She lets out a heavy sigh, looking up at him with heavy felt eyes. “Why are we here? Why are we trying? We know the dangers of The Eldritch Queen, why are we looking for help from her?” Silence felled between them. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, they knew it was a impossible chance to expect help from a cursed woman, but what else could they do? She was their last hope. Angor Rot drag her legs towards her, placing a comforting hand on his taller sibling. “It’s hard.” He spoke softly, “But we have to pull through. Now come on, let’s get go-”

No.

No, no, no, NO, NO, NONONO-!

“ZEANNU!” Angor grab hold of her arms, noticing as her two, long legs begin sinking into the ground. “I’m sorry…”   


“NO, NO, COME ON, _ ZEANNU! _ ZEANNU, YOU’RE SINKING! COME ON, TURN AROUND, MOVE! PLEASE, MOVE!” Angor pulled at her wrists, feeling the weight of their entire world slowly break. She was sinking into the sorrowful swamp. She thought herself to be right, that no matter what they do, evil will overcome their village and take their people. She didn’t want it to happen, but she didn't know what to do…

**Why keep hope for such a hopeless situation.**

Angor Rot struggle to keep her upfloat as Zeannu allowed herself to fall into the blackened waters. His mind raced as his eyes darted for anything to hold onto, just so he can keep her upfloat.  He grabs onto the edge of the log with all his strength, he tried pulling her back up.  _ “YOU HAVE TO TRY!” _ Angor desperately shouted, his voice cracking as he begs that the gods will be forgiving and let her live. “YOU’RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DON’T TRY!” Zeannu looked at him with empty, broken eyes. Her brightly lit eyes faded, clenching her teeth. “I can’t...I can’t do this, Angor…” 

_ “Zeannu, listen!” _ His breathing quicken as he notice her sinking to her hips. “You have to believe we’ll get through, alright, we’ll get through this, you and I! We’ll get help! Live, for me, for our people!”

_ “It’s no use.” _   


_ “FIGHT IT!” _ Echos of his scream traveled through the dreading swamp. “Fight the swamp, it’s getting to you! Believe me, focus on me right now, focus on your life!” Zeannu shakes her head, letting the desperation of the dark take her. Angor watch as his towering, older sister quiver to this small, weakened soldier. He can’t accept this. Not now! She can’t!  _ “YOU STUPID-! DON’T YOU REALIZE YOU’RE GONNA DIE, YOU FOOL!” _ He didn’t want to accept that his older sister, someone he look up to for strength and wisdom, is willing to choose death. Zeannu could barely let out a word, or even a whimper. She allowed her arms to slowly slip from Angor’s hands. The waters were up to her chest, and she was fine with it. Her hands slowly crawled up to his face, holding it as she look up to him. If she was gonna allow herself to die, she can at least see her little brother one last time. “Z-Zea-” Angor choked on her name, tears stinging his eyes. He felt her hands on his face, watching Zeannu softly smile for the last time. “I’ve lost hope for myself. But you...you’ll be okay...” Zeannu felt the pricking tears on her eyes. “You’ll be fine, Angor. You’ll be fine…” The water creep near her shoulders and neck. “I love you…”    
_ “No, Zeannu, please!” _

Angor watch as Zeannu closed her eyes, allowing her head to be shallow by the darkness below, her hands leaving his cheeks. He held onto her hands tightly, before letting go as she passes to a better world. 

__

Days passed.

__

The air grew thicker as the winds got colder. 

And for days, he sat on that log, shock. 

Staring at the same spot where he watched his sister die. 

__

A week passed.

__

A week passed as he slowly move through the poisoned waters of his lost sister. Multiple times he let himself sit in the water, wanting the swamp to swallow him. Maybe, just maybe he can join his sister. But the swamp never did.  _ He still had a lingering hope, that he can save his village.  _

_ His family.  _

_ Himself. _

He pushed forward, hoping for a better tomorrow for his people and Zeannu. 

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh first story here on AO3, so hope yall enjoyed this. the scene from the neverending story where the horse dies really got me angst mood going so uh. here.  
> also angor rot sortve out of character but i didnt know who else to do it with??  
> would appreciate critique and comments please


End file.
